The community-based cancer nursing educational program has developed a two-week basic cancer nursing continuing education curriculum. The curriculum is intended to meet the needs of registered nurses working in a variety of community settings, who have not previously had formal cancer nursing educational experiences. The two-week, eighty-hour course is presented in communities throughout the Northwest/Alaska region by nurses prepared at the master's level who are specialists in cancer nursing. In each community twenty registered nurse participants can be accepted in the course. In most communities more than twenty nurses have asked to register. Thus, recruitment to a two-week course has not been the problem some suggested it might be. During the final year of this project the course will be presented to an additional 100 registered nurses, and the post-program evaluation component of the project will be completed. The curriculum will be refined in accord with faculty and participant evaluations and suggestions so that the best possible use can result from this community educational project.